


救命我的发小喜欢我怎么办

by Auditore



Series: Thor/Reader [2]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Senior High School Students
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:22:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26388625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auditore/pseuds/Auditore
Relationships: Thor (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Thor (Marvel)/Reader
Series: Thor/Reader [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917871





	救命我的发小喜欢我怎么办

01

你的发小是索尔·奥丁森。

就是那位学校的名人，棒球校队的明星选手。长得人高马大样貌英俊，学习成绩还十分优异，可以说是万千少女的梦中情人。

可现在这位发小、你从小到大最好的朋友正在趴体二楼的房间里捧着你的脸吻你。他的嘴里有浓浓的酒精味，你想他大概是喝醉了所以吻错了人。他还未满21岁，哪里偷藏的酒呢，我等会得问问他。你心里想着。

可能是趴体的气氛太好了，或者酒精度数实在太高了，你最后被吻得晕晕乎乎七荤八素连推开都忘了，都不记得是怎么和索尔离开的房间。

只是你们是好朋友啊，好朋友怎么可以接吻呢。

这被当做了一个意外的插曲，你和索尔谁都没提，还是十分正常地联系。所以当你看到他穿着帅气捧着一大束玫瑰在你楼下等你的时候还是懵的。

你傻了，给闺蜜发消息，说索尔捧着花在楼下等你。

闺蜜觉得你是个傻子，跟你讲今天是情人节啊，你不会忘了吧？！

你回：「可我和索尔只是普通的好朋友啊？」

闺蜜说你个狗屎木头脑袋。

说起来你这位发小是属于很花心的那类男生，他谈过很多任女朋友，都很快就谈腻分手了。想到这你有点生气，难道他也想把你变成他的某一任？多年的发小情谊不是能被这样亵渎的。

你怒气冲冲地下了楼。18岁的少年垂着头靠在房子外的围墙上，身上穿了件宽松的棒球外套加牛仔裤，帽子反扣在脑袋上，一副朝气小帅哥的样子。他手上捧着一大束粉色的玫瑰，翘着嘴角似乎在想什么。

你打开了大门，穿着睡衣蹬蹬蹬跑到他面前，仰着小脸质问他这是想干嘛。

他眼睛亮亮地把玫瑰捧到你面前，说是送你的。

你说我们是好朋友，你不能送我玫瑰花！

他皱了下眉，又做出不甚在意样子说，那就是他送给好朋友的。

你又懵了，原来只是送给好朋友的吗？情人节好朋友也能送花？然后你被他不由分说地把玫瑰花塞到怀里，忽悠着上楼收拾收拾出门吃饭。

路上他含糊地解释，他这次看上了一个女生，请你吃饭让你帮忙支支招。

这个理由让你舒服多了，也没怀疑为什么一个情场老手要你这只菜鸡支招，心安理得地跟着他情人节混吃混喝。

最后今天他没怎么问怎么泡女生，一手抱着爆米花一手拉着你的手腕进电影院。

他说请你看电影：“你不是很喜欢看超英吗？走走走，请你看。”

你感动极了，你好爱你的发小，有这样一个朋友真的是几辈子的幸运。

进了座位发现周围男男女女的都是情侣，你还意外的看到一对眼熟的同学。这让你心中生出了一种怪异的变扭，就好像你和索尔也是情侣，是一对。可你们知道你们只是好朋友而已。

索尔拿下帽子发现你正傻盯着他的脸瞧，感觉很莫名，揉着你的头发告诉你电影快开始了。

看电影的时候索尔总喜欢往你这靠，还把手臂搭在你肩上附在你耳边跟你讲悄悄话，抱怨这个英雄一点也不酷，他还是最喜欢T神那个系列。又评价这个打戏真无聊，还不如在家刷T神的蓝光，烦得你踩了他一脚，他在旁边终于安静了。

你在吃爆米花的时候索尔还把头凑过来抢来吃了，舌头在手指上舔过，吓得你差点打翻了爆米花盒子。

你低声朝他吼：“你不会自己吃吗？！”

他眼神好像闪动了下，说好，忽然就凑了过来亲了你。

这个吻和上次趴体上一样炽热，有着腻腻的甜味，吻得你几乎快不会呼吸了。吻完你的脑子混成了一滩浆糊，软软地靠在他肩上，好像还听到了他的闷笑声。

你再次懵了，最后都不知道怎么看完的电影，怎么回到的家。他在你家门口道别，说明天来接你，我们去约会。

你的脑子终于转过弯来拒绝，连说不可以，我们是好朋友怎么可以约会！ 

他抬起你的手落上一个吻，告诉你现在不是了，明天见。随后手插在裤子口袋里吹了个口哨，一副很开心的样子走了。

你又傻站了半天，最后只能给闺蜜发消息：「救命啊，怎么办。」

02

你很没出息地一大早躲到了闺蜜家，闺蜜穿着睡衣打着哈气一脸看神经病的眼神看着你，放了你进来。

你本想着鸽了第一天自然会鸽第二天，但忘了回到学校后就没了办法。周一课后你被奥丁森同学生气地拽走，然后按在器材室的墙壁上吻到窒息腿软。索尔的眼中酝酿着怒意，高挑的身躯整个笼罩住了你，你的周围满是他的味道，这让你更加害怕和欲哭无泪。

你小声控诉，我们是发小是好朋友啊，怎么可以这个样子，你真的太过分了。

他一拳捶在墙壁上震得你浑身一抖，额头相贴，漂亮的蓝色双眼紧紧盯着你躲闪的眼睛。

他沉着声音告诉你：“那又怎样？我现在不想和你做好朋友了。”

你瑟瑟发抖，不明白为什么好朋友突然变得这么强势这么恐怖，一副要把你吃掉的样子，你真的好害怕嘤嘤嘤。

课后你又胆小得早退逃跑，没想到他晚上带着书包来到你家，和你妈妈礼貌地打了个招呼说来给你补习功课就一脸泰然自若的上楼找你。

你害怕地躲到了墙角，看索尔的眼神像是在看一个恶魔。他无辜地放下了手中的书包，用柔软的语调呼唤你的名字，然后开口说来探讨一下你为什么溜走的问题。

看到你还是一脸“走开啊你不要过来”，索尔一改刚刚的好态度。他摆上嫌弃的嘴脸坐在床上，拍了拍旁边的位置，强势地命令你坐到他边上去。

你抱着枕头别别扭扭地磨蹭到他旁边，打算他要袭击的话用枕头勉强抵抗。

索尔看你的眼神很复杂，如果你闺蜜在场的话估计能解读出他其中蕴含的“好难搞一女的”“为什么躲着我”“怎么了喜欢上好朋友怎么了吗”等等讯息。

他不打算再多废话了，直接开门见山地跟你说他喜欢上了你，想要你做他女朋友。

你的耳朵和脸蛋瞬间蒸腾成了红色，枕头蒙也蒙不住，害羞地往远退却被抓住了手臂。

此时索尔认真地望着你，询问你的想法。

你这下逃不掉了，犹犹豫豫小心翼翼地开口说，你也很喜欢索尔的啦，但是呢你并不想成为他的女朋友，因为如果这样你就做不成他的好朋友了，说不定分手后还会绝交什么的。

索尔一开始听得皱眉，后面变成了莫名地好笑：“还没交往你怎么就知道我会和你分手？”

你掰着手指细数他的前几任：三周、一周、一周不到、半个月、两周、一个月不到……几乎都没有超过一个月的，听得他脸上的笑也挂不住，有些尴尬地松开了你的手臂。

他好像想承诺会跟你交往很久，又想说分手有什么大不了还是可以做朋友的。但最后只是垂着头沉默地坐在你面前，空气有点闷闷的。

良久，他深思熟虑后抬起头，将你的手握住收拢在他温暖的掌心中。

他郑重地开口：“我尊重你的想法。但我发现我真的很喜欢你，所以请你给我一点耐心和机会，好吗？”

03

学校里开始传言索尔和你交往了。

他开始和其他女生保持距离，每周早上都会接你一起去学校，中午在你的教室门口等你，和你一道去吃午饭。下午下课后拉着你看他的棒球队训练，然后牵着你的手一起回家。连你妈妈都察觉到了，问你是不是和奥丁森家的小子谈恋爱了。

周末则是带着你出去玩或者去他家打电动看电影，做些像普通好朋友会做的事情，除了他总是克制不住地喜欢吻你。

你想不通为什么他可以玩出那么多种花样，每次你都被吻得双颊羞红、腿软得站不住脚。他就钳着你的腰，凑在耳边恶意地舔着你颈侧的敏感区域，模糊地吐出他喜欢你的暧昧话语。

但他没有再提你要当他女朋友的事情，这让你有些迷惑与不安，只是被动地维持着你们之间奇怪的亲密关系。

三月的春假索尔约你去海滩边玩，早上驾着车停在你家楼下等你。假期的你天天睡到中午，现在9点多还一副没睡醒的样子。你困倦地背上自己的小行李，坐到了副驾驶上。他撩了撩你的头发，贴心地系上安全带，告诉你可以多睡会。

开了两个小时，你被索尔推醒，迷迷糊糊地揉着眼睛起来了。索尔俯身帮你解开安全带打开车门，告诉你已经到海滩了。

说起来，小时候你和索尔一直来海边玩，他简直运动天才，冲浪游泳潜水一个个学了过去。你就和其他几个小伙伴待着沙滩上，傻兮兮地堆着沙子捡贝壳捉螃蟹。那时候他很反对你和其他男孩子玩，一看见就赶跑他们警告他们离你远一点。还有次他偏要捉你去和他一起游泳冲浪，胆小的你被他吓得直哭，小索尔看你哭了也呆住了，一脸无措不知道怎么办。后来这件事就不了了之，你也很少和他来海边玩。

三月中午的阳光还算温暖，暖融融地照着身上，索尔揽着你的腰带你去吃海边烧烤和炒面，一些小摊小贩却异常的美味。

坐在沙滩椅上，索尔凑过来一口咬掉了你手上吃到一半的鱿鱼串。他穿着敞开着领口的黑衬衫，外面是一件薄外套，以你的角度可以轻易地观察到他胸膛的肌肉线条。

你红了下脸，赶紧移开了视线小口地嚼嚼嚼，把那些奇怪的想法丢出脑海。

吃完东西他脱掉了外套牵着你在海边散步走向码头，三月的海水还是有点冷不适合下海。索尔无不遗憾地说还想教你冲浪呢，他冲浪板都带了。

索性码头还是很热闹的，店家不少，逛了一下午索尔用飞镖给你射下来了好几个毛绒玩具。他还买了一大串贝壳和其他装饰品的精致玩意给你在脖子上带上。

你抱怨这些东西戴一次就不会戴了，不用他花钱买，他不在乎地回答说没事，不喜欢可以扔了。

晚上还有露天的篝火舞会、室外的拉丁卡拉ok什么的，索尔趁机抱着你亲了你好几口，然后在你还在害羞的时候到旁边摊位买了一束小花送给你。

他一直在你耳边甜言蜜语称赞着你今天多么好看、怎样得迷人，哄得你脸红通通脑袋晕乎乎，捧着花傻傻地跟着索尔离开。

等你被拉到旅馆的时候，你才意识到好像要大事不妙。索尔在柜台上开了一间房，你扯了一下他衣角问为什么不开两间房。他咧嘴一笑，极其光棍地一掀裤口袋，说没钱了。你想去掏自己的钱包，却忘记它被你塞在了索尔的背包里。回头找索尔的时候他已经拿着房卡溜向了电梯，你只能急急忙忙地朝他跑去。

一到电梯里他就搂住你用下巴愉悦地磨蹭你的脑袋，你被他温暖的体温围绕，枕着他有力的心跳声，满脸欲哭无泪。

好吧，其实你内心说不定有些小期待呢，毕竟索尔是一个那么正点的帅哥，用闺蜜的话讲就是被他一睡死而无憾。而这一个月索尔最多是亲亲抱抱，一次都没有对你下手，十分不符合他以往的风流作风。

开了房门，你才发现索尔开的是两个床，心中松了口气的同时也有一丝微妙的失落。

索尔从包里翻出了衣服就去洗澡了，一天下来他也快累死了。很快他裹着一层湿气腰上围着条毛巾钻了出来，招呼你可以进去洗澡了。你控制自己眼睛不要乱瞄冲进了洗浴间。

等你洗好时索尔正坐在床上翻手机，没有注意到你。你好奇地凑过去问他在干什么，他自然地将你搂到胸前下巴垫在你的肩膀上，眼睛瞄着屏幕回答你说在安排明天的行程。

光洁的胸膛和腹肌靠在你的身后，让你的身体不自然地僵硬。不知道什么时候索尔已经甩开了手机，湿热的吻落在脖颈上，他低声呢喃你的名字，滚烫的呼吸拂过肌肤。

你又觉得有些晕乎乎的了。

04

索尔的双手探过你的睡衣，顺着小腹犹疑地向上摸索。他的手大概是有魔力的，每一次触碰都给你带来一次身体上的颤栗。你仰着头被动地接受索尔亲吻，舌头被卷着吻得晕头转向全身发软，软绵绵地哼出声。你感觉有个硬硬的东西顶着你的后腰时，索尔放开了你停下了动作。

他喘着粗气抱着你倒在了床上，在你耳边低声求取你的同意。你娇羞地允诺。

“但是这样做，我们就不能是朋友了哦？”他最后提醒。

你双眼茫然无措，索尔已经开始亲吻你的身体：“……那该怎么办？”

“笨，做我的女朋友。”

索尔的技巧真的太好了，一晚上你被他搞得连连高潮，最后精疲力竭地昏睡过去。

早上索尔起床去洗漱，你躲在被窝里羞羞地给妈妈发消息：「妈妈，我和索尔谈恋爱了。」

消息很快回复：「嗯好的，我早就知道了，记得注意安全。」

你：？？

你又发给闺蜜：「我和索尔谈恋爱啦！」

闺蜜：「啧，他终于把你搞到手了啊，不容易不容易。」

你：？？QAQ

你说：「如果他很快和我分手了怎么办？」

闺蜜：「拉倒吧，他追你都比他和别人谈的时间长了。」

你不无忧伤：「如果他要分手，我在那之前一定先跟他绝交。」

闺蜜：「你是不是脑子有问题。别分手不分手了，给我好好的套住套牢他，动一下脑子可以吗，宝贝？」

同学都说索尔这次大概是找到了真爱。他真的超级黏你，和你的感情如胶似漆。你们交往超过了一年，后来高中毕业，上了大学，两年，四年……

某一天，他单膝下跪拿出了一颗戒指，你无限娇羞与欣喜地接受了，就此变成了奥丁森夫人。

你曾帮他边打着领带边好奇地问，为什么他这么喜欢你呀。他在你脸上印上一个吻，说因为他总觉得你一个不注意就会被拐走，让人很不放心，没办法啦，只能由他好好看牢了。

*完


End file.
